Quarter God
by Mrs.PercyPotter
Summary: There are things in life that you take for granted; breathing, walking, the simple act of blinking. But what if all that was swiped away? What if suddenly you were revered imobile? Then you'd see that not everyone has the pleasures you possess. HIATUS
1. Slumber Parties

**This was just something sloshing around in my mind. I'm not quite sure where it's going or when it will be next updated, but I still promise to still frequently update Time Line and Chat Website. Please review! **

**So Percy and Annabeth are married, Katie and Travis, Marie (OC) and Connor, Lynna (OC) and Nico, Juniper and Grover. Just to clarify :) **

**There's some scarce, not too bad language.**

**Disclaimer: **Percy Jackson does not belong to moi

* * *

><p>There are things in life that you take for granted; breathing, walking, the simple act of blinking. But what if all that was swiped away? What if suddenly you were revered imobile? Then you'd see that not everyone has the pleasures you possess. It's painful to think that it takes tragedy -<em> death<em> - to make people realize what they have. This is a story about appreciation. This is a story about thickening, carefully kindled passion. This is a story about mistakes that turn into blessings. This is a story about learning to love and being loved.

* * *

><p>"So," Annabeth said conversationally, her porcelain face shining in the dim flashlight's glow. "Are any of you thinking about kids?"<p>

Juniper, whom was currently sipping from her hot cocoa mug, choked. Marie handed her a snowman-imprinted napkin and Lynna patted her back. When Juniper recovered, she looked up at Annabeth with watery emerald eyes. "K-Kids?" she gasped. "Betha, are you insane?"

Marie crossed her arms over her flannel nightshirt. "Do you not know the rule about that particular _topic?" _

Annabeth glanced around the room at the girls. On her left, sat Lynna, Nico's wife. She was the youngest of the crowd, with long, straight black hair that grazed her waist, big brown eyes and a perfect complexion. She wore a plain t-shirt and red pajama bottoms. Beside her was Katie, with her classic red tendrils and daisy tank top. She and Travis had just married and she couldn't seem to keep her eyes off the glittering gold ring positioned on her finger. Marie, Connor's fiance, had blonde hair braided down the sides of her heart-shaped face. She had on Christmas-y flannel pajamas and big bunny slippers. Juniper sat on Annabeth's right side, still cupping her mug. All of the girls were inquisitivly peering at the young woman.

"No," Annabeth replied, taking a long drawl from her own hot cocoa, the marshmellows smacking against her lips. "What about it? What could be so wrong about having kids?"

"We're _demigods," _Lynna said as if it explained everything. "Demigods can't have kids."

"Why not?" Annabeth was becoming exaggerated; she felt dopey, and totally unlike a daughter of Athena.

Katie chewed her lip, eyes on the plush carpet of Marie's apartment. "When two gods get together, they have another god, right? But when a god and a mortal get together, they get demigods. Well, what happens if you get two demigods together?"

"Um, a quarter god," Annabeth answered, still feeling irregularly confused. Juniper nodded, her immaculantly glossed lips pursed. "Well, there's this apparent prophecy that's been going on for centuries. It says something totally cliché-"

"Okay, June," Lynna said, patting her shoulder. "Back to the issue at hand."

"Sorry. Anyways, it rants about how quarter gods will destroy the world," Juniper continued.

"Gods have supreme powers, yeah? They rule over everything. In a demigod, the mortality that we possess overwhelms our powers - except for children of the Big Three. But there's something _sparky _about the genes combining between two demigods; something sparky that makes the offspring have powers almost as supreme as the gods," Katie said.

Annabeth exhaled loudly. "Oh, wow. So it's forbidden t-to have kids? Like, you can't have kids at all?"

Marie shrugged. "If you want to hook up with a mortal hunk, then you can. I've been admiring Taylor Lautner's abs. Do you think Connor would be terribly upset if I ditched him for that sexy-ass werewolf?"

Everyone burst out laughing, returning to the merry enjoyments of the slumber party. Annabeth, meanwhile, ran her thumb over the flat roof of her stomach concealed beneath her t-shirt. She felt her breath hitch in her chest. Percy and Annabeth had always wanted kids. They spent long, cuddle-filled nights discussing names and how they could convert their guest room into a nursery. Everytime the possibility of children popped into her mind, her heart swelled.

Annabeth dreamed of a little girl with blonde curls and big, sea green eyes framed with thick eyelashes. The little girl would be sassy and smart, having a specific love for swimming. And a little boy, too. He would have dark hair and grey eyes, loving psychics and occupying the sweetest, gentlest personality.

The young woman pulled her knees up to her chest, hugging them like a security blanket. Kids was something she had yearned for ever since she had been able to, well, think. It was a fact of life! You meet prince charming, you get married, you have kids. It wasn't fair.

* * *

><p>"Good morning," Percy yawned, wrapping his arms around Annabeth's slender waist. She smiled against the pillow and scooted back into his warm grasp. "How did you sleep, sweetie?"<p>

"Fine. You?"

Percy nodded, pressing his forehead to the back of her head. Lazy sunlight filtered throught the blinds in the window next to their bed. Judging by the flickering red digital numbers on their alarm clock, it was nine o'clock. Annabeth stifled a yawn, her eyelids flickering. She was always so tired.

"Did you have fun with the girls?" Percy asked quietly.

All the horrid discussions flooded back, engulfing the young girl. _Quarter gods...Mortals...Taylor Lautner..._"Um, alright, I guess. I just..."

"What? What's wrong?" Percy demanded.

"The girls - Have you heard of a quarter god?" Annabeth stammered, feeling as if her heart was about to implode.

Percy groaned. "Oh, not that again. Wise Girl, are we really going to let one little prophecy stop us from having kids?"

At this statement, Annabeth turned around and propped herself on her elbows, facing her husband. His green eyes sparkled with amusement and adoration. "Well, isn't it dangerous? I mean, quarter gods are supposed to be really powerful."

"And how, pray tell, do you know that? Nobody's ever had a quarter god before," Percy said. "What do you think about breaking the rules?" He inched closer.

Annabeth laughed. "I don't think-" Percy captured her lips with his. Annabeth froze, and gave in, wrapping her arms around him and sliding her tongue into his mouth. The duo moved as one; tasting, touching, _loving._

At last they complied to their aching lungs and pulled apart. Annabeth rested her forehead against his and sighed. "I'd love to." With that, she leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooo?<strong>


	2. McDonald's

**I was absoloutely BLOWN AWAY by the amazing response I recieved for this fic. Thank you so much! This chapter was begun during a history lecture - blech - then continued while watching the newest episode of _Glee _with Brina and Bethie and finally finished while watching the snow fall from the sky on this spectacular snowday :) I hope your guys' holidays are beginning with yayness. **

**Prompts, names, genders, critism - all are needed and appreciated :) I'm very glad you guys get the whole "Quarter God" theme. It could be precieved as confusing. Again, there's some scarce, not-so-bad language. Oh, and Sally and Paul have a ten year old daughter named Alexia, whom they got pregnant with the year of Percy's sixteen birthday. Annabeth and Percy are twenty-six. So, this is about seven months after they first tried to get pregnant. Annabeth is three months along. :) **

**Disclaimer: **PJO is flipping awesome! However, it does not belong to me :(

* * *

><p>There are things in life that you take for granted; breathing, walking, the simple act of blinking. But what if all that was swiped away? What if suddenly you were revered imobile? Then you'd see that not everyone has the pleasures you possess. It's painful to think that it takes tragedy -<em> death<em> - to make people realize what they have. This is a story about appreciation. This is a story about thickening, carefully kindled passion. This is a story about mistakes that turn into blessings. This is a story about learning to love and being loved.

* * *

><p>Annabeth stood in front of the fullbody mirror, turning as she lifted the thin fabric of her t-shirt to reveal the flat roof of her stomach. She cocked her head. <em>How could something so full of life be contained in a cramped womb for so long? <em>she thought. A smile broke out on her lips.

_Pregnant! _She was pregnant! Not only that, but Annabeth possessed the luxury of carrying the first quarter god. She palmed her belly, searching for some confirmation of the baby nursing beneath. Alas, the deceptive feeling of normality lessened her optimistic mood. She would be able to feel the child soon.

Annabeth lowered her shirt and turned to exit the bedroom. How was she going to tell Percy? She could just come out with the traditional, "Hey sweetie, we're expecting." On the other hand, Percy had loved the way Sally had told him that she was going to have a baby: lying out baby food for breakfast and spelling "Big Brother" with cheerios.

She glanced at the clock above the oven as she entered the kitchen. It was four o'nine. Percy would be home from the biology center in roughly six minutes. Annabeth released an exasperated sigh. _Well, baby, what do you think we should do? _

As an idea formulated in her mind, the minutes rolling by, she heard the faint _slam! _of a car door and the jingle of keys as her husband opened the front door. "Honey? I'm home."

She grinned widely, climbing to her feet. "In here." Oh yes, this was going to be amazing.

* * *

><p>"Oh, gods, that's so pretty," Annabeth said, lifting a finger to lazily point at the sunset. Pastel pinks, yellow and oranges lathered up the fading blue of the sky, framing the disappearing sun.<p>

Percy nodded, adjusting himself slightly to brush a stray golden tendril out of Annabeth's pretty silver eyes. It was just after six and the Jacksons had journeyed to Camp Half-Blood for a picnic on the beach.

The air was tinted with sea salt, foam washing up on the disgruntled sand. Annabeth smiled softly to herself, rubbing her hands over her belly, thinking how she was to go about it. Percy leaned down and kissed her genuinely, his lips still tasted of lingering potato salad.

"Everything's so perfect," he mumbled, intertwining their hands. "I love you."

This only multiplied her smile. "I love you, too," she replied, before swiftly jumping up. She stared down happily at her confused husband. He held out his arms, sticking his bottom lip out in a pout.

"Where are you going?" Annabeth dusted off her dress before trekking to the edge of the forest and retrieving a stick. She pressed her finger to the tip, checking to see how sharp it was, and dropped to her knees. She smoothed over the layer of sand, Percy watching with utter inquisitory, and began to write something. First came the letter **I **in her careful cursive, followed by an **A **and an **M **a space **H A V I N G **space **A **space **B A B Y. **

She looked up, biting her lip. Percy's jaw was ajar as he read the message she had carved into the sand. Silence that seemed to engulf the blonde. _Did he not want kids any more? Did he change his mind? Oh, gods, why isn't he answering? Did I do something wrong? Good Zeus, I always knew Percy was a late bloomer, but COME ON! _

Annabeth flinched in surprise as Percy's muscular arms wrapped around her waist. He twirled her around, laughing loudly. Color flooded her cheeks, but at this point, she didn't care. They were _pregnant! _

"You're kidding me, right? You've got to be - I mean, oh, my gods! Annabeth!" He kissed her roughly, holding her square by the shoulders. "How long have you known? We did it! You're serious? I mean, like, seriously serious? A baby? In there? I can't believe it! For real? For, like, really real? You aren't kidding?"

Annabeth giggled at his inability to run the fact through his mind. "Yes, Percy, we're going to have a baby. For real," she whispered. Percy beamed so largely, she thought it might've split his lips.

"Oh, wow. Wow, wow. Wow. Why am I talking to you?" He bent down and cupped her still endlessly smooth stomach, pressing an ear to it. "Hello in there! I'm your daddy! Yes, _daddy. _And I love you. So, so much."

Annabeth ran her fingers through his coarse hair as he continued to speak meanlessly to their child. "You're too cute," she mumbled.

"When's the first, you know, ultrasound?" Percy was back on his feet, leading her to the blanket and taking her between his legs.

She settled against his thickened chest, rising and falling with his every breath. "In two weeks. I'm three months along," she said, tracing circles on his shin. "Which means that we get to find out the gender in two months. I'm betting it's a girl."

"Already?" "Women's intuition," Annabeth said, chuckling.

"Of course. I don't care what it is, as long as it's healthy and the hell away from any danger." His words created a tiny spike of fire in her heart; one that she knew would multiply soon enough. Nevertheless, the young woman latched onto the moment at hand.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain. If I know you, you've got a preference. And Perseus Jackson, I do know you." She kissed him.

"Well, a little boy would be nice. Baseball-" he began.

"Baseball?" Annabeth inturrupted, eyes on the now darkened sunset. "Who said anything about baseball? That's _dangerous."_

Percy huffed. "Then again, having a little girl and dressing her up for prom...Paying for her wedding...Not to mention all that money for clothes and phone bills..."

"Let's go back to the boy," Annabeth said, cringing as the stinging topic of finances popped into the conversation. Currently, they were living in a two-story house. Not bad at all. They had enough money for groceries - Percy's large weekly payment for his job at the biology center took care of this - and for other things like clothes and bills. Annabeth was an architect, who's bill also scraped up more then enough. But this was for two adults; they didn't need toys or diapers. A baby would. What would their money be like when Annabeth had to quit her job in order to stay home with the child?

"I thought so," Percy said.

The next moments were peaceful, containing only the sounds of the crashing waves and their even breathing. Percy pecked the top of his wife's head, his hand seemingly glued to her abdomen. He had thought that everything was perfect. Long nights filled with cuddling, with love-making. But now he knew everything was _truly _perfect. And what man would argue? He had the girl of his dreams and a baby on the way...

* * *

><p>"Hey, babe," Percy called. He was sprawled on their queen-sized bed, flipping through one of the many "Parenting" and "Pregnancy" books Juniper and Annabeth had purchased.<p>

"Yeah?" Annabeth was in the shower, the sound of the slapping water thundering throughout the room.

"This book says that pregnant women are supposed to have...have mood swings. How accurate is this thing, anyways?" Was that a chuckle mixed within the sound of the water? Or were Percy's ears decieving him?

"I don't know. Pretty accurate, I'd guess. And yes, dear, pregnant women do have mood swings!" Annabeth shouted back, adding under her breath, "At last, a reason to be angry, happy, sad and hungry all at the same time."

Percy wrinkled his nose. "A-Alright." Good Zeus, what had he gotten himself into? He turned the page. Instantly, his eyes were flooded with the image of a pregnant lady, seated on a throne, her nose in a bucket of Ben and Jerry's Brownie Fudge Deluxe. The text below read: _Pregnant women do not only experience violent, unexpected moodswings and morning sickness, but also specific cravings. This happens because the woman is carrying another life form; one which also needs food. Scientific tests have proven that most women crave sweet things such as ice cream and cookies, versus healthy items such as vegetables and fruits. Expecting womens' appetites also increase. You may find that instead of having two pancakes for breakfast, as she usually has, she is now consuming a regular of six. _

Uh, whoa. Six pancakes? Percy was becoming sweaty. Did this mean that he would have to get up in the middle of the night and ajourn to the nearest Baskin Robbins? The water in the shower ended abruptly. Annabeth climbed out, encasing her still slender body in a towel.

"What's wrong?" she asked with a sigh, noticing Percy's expression, and dug through the dresser drawers.

"Cravings. Do you have any cravings?"

"Hmmm," Annabeth said, pulling on a pair of panties and a bra. She turned and faced her husband, a sly smile on her lips. "Hmmm. Now that you mention it, a McDonald's Happy Meal sounds good."

"Oh," Percy said, internally groaning. "Okay. I'll go-"

"No, no. It's okay. I wouldn't want you to tire out or anything. I mean, there's only another life form feeding off anything I put in my stomach, but you know, whatever." Annabeth dramatically collapsed on the bed.

"I can go. It's no big deal, honey-"

"It's alright, really. Even though some chicken nuggets sound really, _really _nice..." she droned on.

"I'll go get the car keys-"

"With some sweet-n-sour sauce. Mmm...Don't mind me: I'm just a _starving _pregnant woman, with a husband too tired to get her anything to eat."

"I said I'd go!" Percy jumped up. "I'll be back in a few minutes, dear."

Annabeth grinned and blew him a kiss. "Oh, thank you. You're lovely. Simply lovely. Did I mention how much I love you? Because I really love you. I love your eyes and your hair and your chest-" He exited the room. "-and your legs and your nose and your toes and your-" The door slammed.

"Just wait until he finds out I haven't started craving yet," Annabeth said to herself, grabbing the remote and switching on the TV. "Oh, well, time for some '19 Kids and Counting'. How the freaking hell did this woman have nineteen kids?..."

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will get more angsty and plottish and such. MUAHAHA! What did you think? Yes? No? Maybe so? Kisses! <strong>


	3. Disinheritance

**Thanks for all the reviews! They're so sweet :) **

**It's time for Annabeth and Percy to tell everybody about the baby! And I do mean _everybody; _Mr. Chase, Sally, Mr. Blowfis, Alexia, Athena, Poseidon, Grover, Juniper, Thalia, Rachel, Nico, Chiron, Katie, Travis, Connor, Marie, Lynna, and Zeus...They might be a bit OC.**

**Names. Genders. Move it, people! I'd really appreciate it! Again, there's some language...**

**Disclaimer: **I only own the child nestled in Annabeth's womb.

* * *

><p><em>Alice. Alicia. Alexandra. Alexandria. Allison. Alexis. Aryn. Amy. <em>None of the names sounded right. Annabeth yawned and settled back into the satin sheets of their bed. She flipped the book shut and placed it on the nightstand. Swiftly, she rolled over on her side and faced the snoring lump.

"Percy..." she purred, lips ghosting over the shell of her ear. "Sweetheart, come on. You've got to wake up..."

"Mph," he grunted, tugging the pillow over his head.

"Now, now, don't be like that! Come on, don't you want to see the glowing face of your wife?" Annabeth asked.

When there was no reply, she roughly poked his shoulder, laughing. "Doesn't some bacon sound amazing? Dear? Bacon! You know, crackling over a pan, sizzling as the grease slaps the pan...Yum. Doesn't that sound yummy, hon?"

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and trooped to their closet. As Annabeth stripped in front of the fullbody mirror, she palmed the now slightly swollen surface of her belly. It was as if she had simply consumed too much that day, versus being pleasured with carrying a child. She sighed and slipped a light blue tee and some jeans on.

"Up and at 'em, Perseus. I want to see you and your lazy ass in the kitchen in five minutes, got it?" Annabeth paused at the doorframe. "And remember, pumpkin, _bacon!" _

Percy released an exaggerated yawn and turned to face the window. Scarce streams of golden sunlight peeked through the blinds, illuminating their bedroom. Annabeth's pregnancy had gone quite humorously over the past week. She had random outbursts, sometimes becoming, "slaphappy, cheery Annabeth" and other times curtly morphing into the dreaded, "snippy, sarcastic Annabeth". Her cravings for exotic foods were constant, as was her morning sickness. But he couldn't deny his love for her, nor the newfound attachment devoted to their son or daughter.

Percy lugged himself out of bed, taking is time washing and shaving, before dressing and entering the kitchen. He could smell the crisp scent of bacon emanating from the stove; he could hear, as promised, the sound of shattering greasy droplets.

"Ah, there you are," Annabeth said, hugging him before returning to the flipping of the darkening strips. "The coffee pot is almost done, if you want to start portioning it."

Percy nodded and dug two mugs out of the cupboard. He poured the steaming black coffee into the cups and set them on the table. "So, where are we going, today?"

Annabeth shrugged. "I suppose we'd better tell our parents. I know Sally and Paul will be positively ecstatic, but my dad?" she chuckled. "I think you'd better watch out."

Percy sighed. "I assumed as much. Did you see the faces he made at me during our wedding? All 'death to the man whom harms my daughter! Rawr, rawr!'"

Annabeth set plates piled with bacon on the kitchen table and sat down. "He's only watching out for me, Seaweed Brain. Just wait until it's our baby's wedding."

Percy cringed. "Good gods, don't remind me," he said, lifting a strip to his mouth. "I suppose we'd better tell the camp while we're at it, and the gods, too. Although, they'll be nothing less then pissed."

Annabeth shrugged. "Maybe they'll help us. Aphrodite loves the whole forbidden love crap, and doesn't Artemis have a certain dept to repay?"

"The gods helping us is about as likely as them dying," Percy sighed.

Annabeth put on a straight face. "Hey, you're negative attitude is depressing your daughter."

"Ahem, _my daughter? _Don't you mean _your son?"_

Annabeth tossed a dirty napkin at him, Percy rocoiling with a smirk. "Oh, shut up and do the dishes."

"As you wish."

"Don't you quote The Princess Bride! If I want to tell you that I love you, I'll do it."

* * *

><p><strong>Sally, Paul and Alexia<strong>

"Percy, dear! Oh, Annabeth!" Sally opened the door to her apartment and immediately captured them in a strangling hug. "It's great to see you again! Come in, come in."

The couple were ushered into the cramped apartment, shown to the couch and shoved down. "Paul! Paul, Lexi, get in here!" Sally called, smoothing her ebony tendrils.

The door on the far wall swung open and Paul stepped in, stretching lazily before catching sight of his stepson. "Perce, ol' boy, how are you?"

Percy stood up and shook his hand. "How are you, uh, Paul?" Paul gazed at his hand, laughing, and pulled him into a hug.

Percy's eyes bugged, clearly screaming for help. Annabeth concealed a snicker behind her hand as Alexia emerged from her bedroom. "Percy!" she squealed. "Annabeth!"

Minutes later, the Blowfis family was seated on the red velvet couch across from the Jacksons. Annabeth clasped Percy's clammy hand. "We, um, have something to tell you."

Percy's sea green eyes latched onto Annabeth's grey ones, glazing over with tears. "A couple months ago, we found out some _savory _news."

Alexia frowned. "Stop beating around the bush and get on with it!" she exclaimed, recieving Sally's disapproving glare.

"Alright," Annabeth said quietly. "Quite frankly, we're preg-"

Before she could finish, Sally was up and screaming. She jumped like a little girl, giggling and prancing about. "You're pregnant? You're pregnant! _Finally! _Thank the gods! Oh, I have the most marvelous things!" She hustled out of the room.

Paul beamed down at the blushing couple. "Boy or girl? No wait, let me guess. Boy, right?"

Sally slammed the bedroom door, lugging a cardboard box marked 'BB CLOSE'. "Baby clothes?" asked Annabeth, panic rising in her chest. They hadn't even begun to renevate the guest room in their house for the baby. Hell, Annabeth was still deciding on names!

"Yes, dear," Sally answered Annabeth. "And Paul, you dense idiot, they don't know, yet. You find that out the fifth month and she's only..."

"Three. Three months," Percy said. "And we don't really want to know. We like suprises, the thrill of adrenaline." Annabeth nodded.

"What? Percy, you're being stupid. You have to find out the gender!" Sally gushed, pinching his cheeks.

"We'd rather not," Annabeth protested, feeling her pregnancy hormones tittering on the edge of a temper tantrum. "Really."

* * *

><p><strong>Thalia, Rachel, Marie, Katie, Juniper, Lynna, Nico, Grover, Connor, Travis and Chiron<strong>

"Good freakin' gods, Betha," Juniper said, cringing as Annabeth crammed a fifth McDonald's hamburger in her mouth. "Somebody's got quite the appetite."

Annabeth flushed, slowly lowering her plastic cup. "S-Sorry. I'm just hungry, I guess." Percy rubbed her back soothingly. It was lunchtime and they had met up with the usual clan, at Camp; Marie, Katie, Lynna, Juniper, Grover, Nico, Connor, Travis and Rachel. It was time to break the news.

Marie pressed a hand on top of Annabeth's. "Are you okay? You look pale," she pointed out. Connor nodded. "Did you have too much to eat?"

Percy laughed while his wife's cheeks flooded crimson. "Uh, no," Annabeth replied softly. "I just..."

"Yeah, Anne, do you need some Pepto Bismal? I've got some in the cabin," Katie said. "I'll go get it!"

"No, no!" Annabeth cried.

"Should've laid off that last burger," Travis muttered to Nico. "She looks like she's gaining some weight."

Annabeth glanced down at her slim form. "I am not!" she shouted angrily. Percy smirked. "Alright, alright, guys. We've got a confession to make."

Annabeth could taste the bitter words on her tongue; the words that would decipher the unveiled fate of her future relationship with her friends. Sweet Lynna, with her wavy dark hair and patient blue eyes, her arm linked with Nico's. Marie, with her fiery red bangs and startlingly odd outfit choice. Katie, angelic and beautiful, with her light, short hair and swiftly pointed personality. Rachel, with her equally blazing hair and calmed aura. And Thalia, of course. The amazing archer with distinct perfection.

She didn't want to loose her friends. Would they look down on her? Would they pretend they didn't know her? Annabeth teared up at the very thought. _Damn these hormones. _

Alas, she couldn't contain the secret that nipped her very soul. What would occur when her belly was so swollen she couldn't walk? She would've lied. Better to get it over with now..."I'm..." She looked to Percy for help.

He kissed her genuinely. "We got this."

"Ooh, mushy shit," purred Thalia, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "Get on with it, will you? We don't have all day."

"I'm pregnant, okay?" Annabeth practically screamed. "I'm pregnant!" She stood up, flamed with fury, and lifted her shirt to reveal the bubble of her stomach. The silence that followed somewhat dimmed her anger.

Jaws hung ajar, blank stares swallowed up her expectant trophey. She slid her shirt back into place and sat down. "You're _what?_" Nico yelped.

"_Pregnant?" _exclaimed Travis. "Dude, ever heard of condoms?" Percy choked on his Sprite.

"Don't you know how dangerous that is?" Lynna's eyes were wide. "Oh, my gods. Speaking of gods, have you told them?" Marie's eyes were just as wide. "Because they will freakin' kill you."

"Seriously, birth control? No? That'll be your next birthday gift. Hell. I'll buy it for you now!" Connor said.

"No, no. It was intentional," Annabeth explained, fiddling with the wooden table surface. "We wanted to get pregnant."

"Insane. You've both lost it. Mental, I tell you!" Grover shouted. "Don't you know what happens when two demigods get together? Not love, if that's what you're wondering," Juniper said.

"I know, I know," Percy grunted. "Who knows about this shit anyways? I mean, there's never been a quarter god before, so how could you confirm the 'prophecies'?"

Rachel, who had been silent, piped up at last. "I have seen the future. I know of this child," she whispered, glassy eyes fixed on Annabeth. "I know of the torture it shall bring, of the pain and sorrow that shall come upon it's birth."

Annabeth allowed the tears to fall. "W-What do you mean?"

Rachel shook her head. "Quarter gods are not myths, nor are the explicit powers they possess. This baby will be the downfall of Olympus, Annabeth. This baby will be the downfall of the _world."_

Percy's hands shook with terror. Yup. They had made a mistake. A big one. "Okay, Red," Nico said. "Enough with the creepy oracle stuff."

Annabeth leaned into her husband's shoulder, absently tracing patterns into her t-shirt.

Just then, Chiron clattered past, his hoofs stirring up the yellowed pine needles. "Hello, children. How are you?"

Travis jumped up, pointing an accusing finger. "Annabeth is pregnant!"

* * *

><p><strong>Mr. Chase (it's super short) <strong>

"Dad," Annabeth said, not wanting to waste any more time. The depression had taken a toll on her. "I'm pregnant."

Mr. Chase just stared at his daughter. "You are?"

Percy nodded enthusiastically, mentally chanting, _don't kill me! Don't kill me! _"Yes, sir."

"Well, damn it. Ever heard of condoms?"

What was it with these people and protection?

* * *

><p><strong>The gods<strong>

This was it. The informant to the gods. Pissed? Hell yeah. Annabeth was _terrified. _

Athena sat upon her throne, looking so elegant in the shimmering, traditional Greek clothing. Her hair was parted in plaits today; she was quite proud of this 'fashionable' change. Aphrodite's squabbles had been poking her nerves. Today, she had received the 'once-over' from Ares and a wink from Aphrodite. Perhaps this hairstyle would be good luck, at least that's what she thought until her daughter and her wretched choice of a man strode into the room.

She was paler then usual. Athena could spot the sweat on her brow from a mile away. "Zeus," she inturrupted her father curtly. He glared at her. "We have guests."

Poseidon beamed down at his son. "Boy. I was wondering when you would come to visit. It's been quite a long time."

Percy smiled. "Certainly, father. But my wife and I come bearing news."

Athena chewed the tip of her lip, hoping nobody would notice. What had they done this time? Percy took the blonde's hand gingerly. "Father, Mother-in-law, honorable gods and goddesses, hello."

She surpressed a chuckle. He was so obseletely stupid. The next words that left Annabeth's lips pierced her heart and she was thrown into a frozen state. "I. Am. Pregnant." She was out of her chair and lunging toward her son-in-law.

"How _dare _you impregnate my daughter! It was a rape, no doubt! How dare you poison her with your devil sperm! I shall kill you! I shall make you suffer the-"

"You're _what?" _screeched Poseidon at the same time. "Percseus, how could you be so irresponsible? Have you not heard of the quarter gods? Son!"

Percy flinched, sweeping Annabeth up in his arms and backing away protectively. "Listen! _LISTEN! _We don't care if you agree, approve, or not! It's happened and there's nothing you can do to change it. We've made our decision. We're going to have children."

"Oh, dear, _plural?" _shrieked Athena.

"Mom, please," Annabeth whimpered. "I want this so, so bad. Can we have your blessing?"

Athena's white hot fury plastered the heated air. "Never, Annabeth, never. I hereby disenherit you."

"What?" Annabeth gasped, a fresh bout of tears appearing out of nowhere. "Y-You can't!"

"I can and I will. You have disobeyed the old religion, and created chaos. I am through!"

Athena exited and Annabeth collapsed into Percy's awaiting arms. She did not have a mother any longer and it was all her fault.

As she wept, she revisited their decision. Did...Did they make the wrong choice? Should she...get an abortion? Was this child a mistake?

* * *

><p><strong>The gender will be revealed around the sixth or seventh chapter...I want to take this slowly, for once. I'm asking for five reviews for the next chapter. Please?<strong>


	4. Miscarriage

**Hey guys. I know I promised updates on all my stories on Christmas Eve and such, but something really bad just happened to my family. My grandmother died on Christmas Eve and then my mother miscarried one of the twins. Basically, our lives have been hell over the past few days.**

**My mom was subjected to hospital care until she gets better, and I have to help around at home. D:**

**I'm really sorry, ****but that hiatus I was talking about earlier? I'm going to have to take it. I'm not sure when I'll be back or anything, but I promise that I will come back eventually. **

**Thank you guys so much for the support and the reviews. I'll miss ya! **

**~Anna~**

I'm going on hiatus, too, and ending Bloody Roses and Newborn Petals.

Thanks.

-Bethie


End file.
